


The Way I Met You

by infernalstars



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, klance, non-binary lance, trans keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars
Summary: Keith is trans, gay and ace. Lance is non-binary and bi. They meet at their colleges GSA meeting one day.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is going to be in two parts... uhh  
> !!! minor warning for gender dysphoria, depression, mentions of suicide !!!
> 
> and thank you to grayghcst and himbopercy on twitter for helping me with this. 
> 
> enjoy xx

Keith was never one to be super social, even with his parents. But, over the last few months Shiro grew worried for his son. 

A little over a year ago Keith nervously sat his parents down and told them he was transgender. And gay. And asexual. Shiro knew it wasn’t the last two Keith was worried about telling him, after all, Keith had two dads. No, Keith was scared to come out as trans. 

“It’s just...you wanted a daughter when you adopted,” he had said with a shaky voice. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Hey,” Curtis said, pulling Keith into a hug. “Listen, we’ve always had a son. Now we know that. You haven’t disappointed us at all.”

Keith had sobbed in relief.

Shiro loved that his husband could comfort their son so well. Shiro, himself, was good with advice. He’d always been a little off with showing his son affection. Keith had always kept a wall up, and Shiro knew it was nothing personal. 

But now, it was concerning. 

He wasn’t eating. He clearly wasn’t sleeping well. He was even quieter than usual. Shiro hadn't seen him do any of his school work. It just wasn’t like Keith. It reminded him of Adam and kept him awake at night. But Shiro didn’t know how to talk to him. Curtis kept encouraging him to do it though. 

“It’ll be good for your relationship!” his husband insisted. 

So, Shiro stood outside Keith’s door. He hesitated for a long time before knocking. 

“Keith?” he called out. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Keith said from the other side of the door. 

Shiro stepped inside. The room was dark, and not just because the lights were off. 

The walls were maroon, his bedding a dark gray. On the ceiling Keith had pinned a trans pride plag and a gay pride flag (the only brightly colored things in the room). His desk was swamped with papers. A bookshelf held books and small knickknacks, all unorganized. The walls were littered with band and movie posters. 

Every inch of the room screamed Keith. 

Keith paused his show on his laptop. He watched him expectantly, waiting. 

“Can we talk for a minute?” Shiro asked, moving to sit in Keith’s desk chair. 

Keith closed his laptop and sat up. “Everything okay?”

He pulled the hood off his head. He loved that black hoodie, called it his dysphoria hoodie. His hair was getting longer, down to his shoulders. Keith claimed he preferred it a bit longer and Shiro didn’t argue.

“Not sure, you tell me,” Shiro said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

Keith tilted his head. “What?”

“I’m worried,” he said. “You haven’t been doing well. Don’t think we didn’t notice, Keith. You’re predictable.”

Keith looked away fast. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just...talk to me. Please. What’s going on,” Shiro asked. 

Keith hesitated, pulling his knees to his chest. “Coming out to myself was so much harder than coming out to you,” he said, voice cracking from being three months on hormones. “And the dysphoria is better with hormones and being out but I just...I don’t know how to explain this...”

“Could you try?”

“It’s like...I don’t hate myself, I really don’t. It’s just exhausting to deal with this stuff everyday, you know?”

Shiro frowned. “I don’t, but I used to know someone who did. Have I ever told you about Adam?”

Keith bit his lip. “I don’t think so. Who is he?”

“I dated him before Curtis,” Shiro said, looking down at his hands. “He was trans. He’d just started his transition when we got together. He wasn’t lucky enough to have supportive parents when he came out. It took a toll on him. He got really depressed. He...he took his own life in the end.”

“I’m sorry...were you together when he...”

Shiro nodded. “It’s why I froze up when you came out. I was scared. And now...I recognize a lot of the same behaviors in you that Adam showed...toward the end.”

Shiro blinked a few times, trying to control his emotions. 

Keith swallowed, blinking hard. “I’m not going to do what he did, Dad.”

Shiro nodded. “I’m glad, but I need to know what we can do to help you feel better. Do you want to talk to someone? A therapist?”

Keith shrugged. “I’m not good at talking.”

Shiro nodded. “Your school has a GSA, don’t they—“

“I just said that I’m not good at talking.”

“You don’t need to talk if you don’t want to. It could be good just to hear other people talk about what you’re going through. There’s no way you’re the only one feeling this way,” Shiro encouraged.

“I don’t know,” Keith said. 

“Will you think about it?”

Keith nodded. 

“That’s all I ask. Don’t forget to get something for dinner,” Shiro said. He got up and gave his son a kiss on the head before leaving.

-

Keith stared up at the five story building before him. He had five minutes until the GSA meeting started. 

He brought his coffee to his lips and took a long sip. He held the warm drink close for comfort. 

Five minutes to decide whether or not to go. 

He’d promised his dad he’d at least try. He had to now. Before he could step forward, someone stopped next to him. 

“Are you lost?” asked the boy next to him, holding onto his backpack straps.

Keith hesitated. “No, no, I just—“ 

He pointed you toward the building. His face felt warm. Could have been at home in bed, watching TV but no. 

“Are you here for the meeting?” the stranger asked kindly. “GSA?”

Keith looked him up and down. Skinny jeans, baggy blue sweater. His hair was short, styled with a bit of gel. Keith liked looking at him. He was cute. Maybe a little taller.

“Yeah, actually,” he said, scratching the back of his neck. 

Why was he getting so nervous. It wasn’t liked he’d never spoke to cute guys before. 

“First time? I haven’t seen you there before,” he asked. 

Keith nodded. 

“Well, I’m Lance. I’m the clubs president. Pronouns they, them, theirs,” they introduced themselves. 

Keith felt bad for assuming otherwise. He must’ve shown it because Lance laughed softly.

“Hey relax, you didn’t know,” they assured him. “What’s your name?”

“Keith,” he said, holding out a hand. “Oh, he and him for the pronouns.”

Lance smiled brightly, shaking his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, but we should head up to the meeting.”

Keith nodded and followed Lance up to the classroom they were in. He wrote his name and email down on a sign in sheet, sitting toward the back of the room. 

He was glad he’d met Lance outside. He might never have come in if he hadn’t.

It was a small crowd, no more than twenty people. Keith didn’t do big crowds, so this was nice.

Lance gave some fundraiser announcements, asking for volunteers to sign up. Keith considered signing up for a moment—a chance to spend time near Lance. Then Lance announced they’d be watching a short film made by one of the students in the club. They watched a lot of movies, spread awareness and more. It was a relatively laid back club, in all honesty.

It was about coming out as gay. 

Keith, though he was gay, didn’t relate to the anxiety in the video at all. He knew that if anything his Dads would be excited—they could actually help Keith with his love life. Coming out as trans was harder. It was unknown territory. 

He’d barely even mentioned he was gay when he came out. It was so weird. 

The room was suddenly filled with clapping. The movie was over. Keith has missed most of it, lost in his thoughts. 

He was sure it had been good so he clapped with the others, sitting up in his seat. He sipped his coffee which was slowly growing cold. He grimaced. If his coffee didn’t burn his mouth, he didn’t want it.

Lance stood up front, thanking the film maker for sharing. They leaned against a desk up front.

“I have one final and very exciting announcement. I just got the email during the movie. They will be adding a gender neutral bathroom to the art building next semester!” Lance said and clapping filled the room once again. “Thank you all for your support, getting signatures! 

“Feel free time stick around and chat, but we’re done for tonight,” they said, moving to shut the projector down.

“Hey!” a voice squeaked next to him. 

He turned and had to look down. The girl in question was even shorter than himself. And Keith had gotten stuck at five four. 

“Hey,” he said calmly, holding his coffee cup close. 

He wanted to go home. Tell his dad he came and it was fine. More importantly, he should be getting out of their binder soon. His back was killing him.

“I haven’t seen you around here before. I’m Pidge,” she introduced. “She and her.”

“Keith. He and him,” he said, not used to introducing himself with his pronouns. 

But he admitted it felt good to be in a space he knew he’d be accepted. 

“This is my first time here,” he admitted. 

“Did you just come out?” she asked. 

He blinked. It was so casual here. No hostility. Pidge genuinely wanted to get to know him. 

“No, my dad just thought I should get to know some people like me,” he explained. 

A moment later, Lance was standing with them. Keith hadn’t seen them come over.

“Your dads smart,” they said. “I started the GSA here because I needed just that.”

“You started the GSA?”

Lance nodded. 

“And they run like ten other clubs. They’re insane,” Pidge teased. 

Lance blushed a bit. “I like to keep busy. Help others...all that.”

Keith nodded, not sure what to do with that information. Pidge nudged Lance, keeping her eyes on Keith. She smiled kindly. 

Lance cleared their throat. “Do you think...Could I get your number?”

Keith was frozen, unsure how to react. The way they were blushing in front of him said everything that it needed to. They wanted his number for romantic purposes. 

He almost cried. 

He’d cried to his Dad’s thinking that guys wouldn't want to be with him. But Lance...well Lance never said their gender, just their pronouns. 

Keith liked Lance. He was outgoing, down to earth. Getting to know them better wouldn’t suck, he decided. Right before Lance could apologize for hitting on him, Keith handed Lance his phone.

“Give me yours,” Keith said, feeling braver than he thought he’d be.

-

Keith  
hey its keith

Lance  
howdy

Keith  
howd you know i was from texas 

Lance  
i did not, interesting  
cowboy 

Keith  
am not!

Lance  
sure, sure  
a cute cowboy  
how did you like your first GSA meeting?

Keith  
it was good  
pidge is nice 

Lance  
i’m glad you enjoyed :)

Keith  
can i ask something ?  
you can block and ignore me after if it’s rude or whatever 

Lance  
shoot 

Keith  
your gender? i know you said they/them but i just don’t want to misgender u

Lance  
i’m non-binary  
thank you for asking 

Keith’s phone made a loud noise as he set it in the counter. He mumbled a couple curses, pressing his palms to his eyes. 

From the kitchen table Shiro said, “Langauge.” 

He didn’t look up from his work.

Across from his husband, Curtis frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

Keith shook his head, his phone buzzing again. He looked over at the screen.

Lance  
Keith?  
is that a problem ?

Keith  
no, no its not, sorry  
i didn’t mean to leave you on read

Curtis still watched his son. “Keith?”

“Um...I think I kind of met someone at the GSA,” he said, looking down at the phone. 

“Like met someone, met someone?”

“I think so?” Keith decided.

“Oh! Tell me more! What’s he like?”

“What they’re like,” Keith corrected. “And...I just...They’re non-binary. But I like guys? I don’t want to invalidate them by liking them. I’m just confused by it all, I guess.”

Curtis got up from the kitchen table, sitting next to Keith. He leaned against the counter. 

“I mean, it’s something for the two of you to talk about if you get serious. But don’t...don’t let it stop you if you’re interested, yeah?” Curtis said. 

-

Keith walked up to the building where the GSA meeting was held the following week. He held his coffee in one hand and a hot chocolate for Lance in the other. 

He’d spent the last week texting with the clubs leader. 

He learned they liked a lot of the same movies, bands, books, you name it. Their class schedules were complete opposites of each others so they hadn’t seen each other all week but they managed a video call a few days before when Lance mentioned their love for hot chocolate. Naturally, Keith bought some for them and climbed up the stairs to the classroom. 

He took the stairs slow. There weren’t a ton of them, but he was already pushing it with how long he’d been wearing his binder. His dads would kill him when he got home. They would pay for top surgery this summer if Keith used his binder properly.

Keith walked in, setting the cups down to sign in. 

“Two coffees?” Pidge’s voice came next to him. 

“No, one is a hot chocolate. For Lance,” he said, spotting the person in question talking to a group of students across the room. 

Lance laughed at something someone else said as Keith stopped next to them. 

“Hey Lance,” Keith said with a small smile. His cheeks darkened as Lance turned to him. 

There had been shameless flirting this last week. Lance was shameless. Keith didn’t mind. 

Hitting on him, calling him cute. Keith flitted right back, asking what gendered terms they were most comfortable with. Followed by immediately calling them hot. 

Brief suggestions of a date, nothing every discussed in full. 

“Hey! You came!” Lance said happily. “And you brought me a drink!” they gasped as Keith held it out. 

“Hot chocolate,” Keith said softly, scratching the back of his neck. 

Lance smiled. “Thank you! Take a seat, I think you’ll like the movie we watch this week.”

Keith nodded and sat down. He wasn’t listening much as Lance went through announcements. He was staring at them shamelessly. 

It was true, Keith was asexual. He felt no sexual attraction toward Lance but damn they were good to look at. A common misconception: You can, in fact, find people attractive when you’re ace. You just don’t want to bone them. 

And the short shorts Lance currently wore did wonders for them. They looked amazing. The stripped blue sweater complimented their darker skin tone. And they knew Keith was watching, casting him a wink when their eyes met across the room. 

This was so un-Keith like in all ways. But he didn’t back down. 

Lance knew he was trans and didn’t think any less. They made Keith feel normal. Keith loved it.

Lance sat down next to him during the movie. It took everything in him not to simply stare at Lance, or notice that they slowly inches closer. Keith was glad he’d come to the club meetings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil fluff, a lil nsfw

Keith stared at the burnt garlic toast and overflowing pasta. Shiro couldn’t cook for shit. 

“I’m sorry guys,” he said, opening up the window. He paused, looking over at Lance apologetically for the gendered apology. 

“It’s fine. My dad can’t cook either,” they laughed, taking the ruined pasta off the stove. 

“Curtis is the chef. I’m useless in the kitchen,” Shiro admitted. 

But Curtis was out on a business trip and would be gone all weekend. 

“Why don’t I just order a pizza,” Keith suggested, picking up his phone off the counter. 

“Use my card,” Shiro said, cleaning up. 

Keith nodded, grabbing Shiro’s wallet. He order the pizza and left Shiro to try and clean the kitchen. Shiro winked at Keith as he and Lance stepped back into the living room together. Keith didn’t mind spending the evening with his dad present but now he knew Shiro wanted to give them time alone. He burned that toast on purpose. 

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and gently tugged him onto the couch. They were inches apart as they sat.

This wasn’t their first date. Far from it, but they weren’t official yet. Exclusive, but not official. 

It had been three dates over the course of three weeks, shoved into small windows of time where they were both free. One had been a Facetime date, but it was official so it counted. 

Lance had a smirk on their face that made Keith want to melt. Keith rested his elbow on the back of the couch, holding his head in his hand. 

“Hi,” he said, cheeks darkening at their closeness.

Lance smiled. “Hey there. I don’t know if I mentioned this earlier, but your ass looks amazing in those jeans.”

Keith opened his mouth and snapped it shut real quick. His face burned darker, he could feel it. He couldn’t think of words when Lance said something like that! 

“Oh shit! Wait! Does that make you uncomfortable? Fuck, I’m so—“

“No, no, I just...no one’s ever complimented my ass,” Keith laughed softly, grabbing their arm to reassure them.

“Oh thank god! I thought I ruined everything right then and there!” 

Keith laughed and shook his head. He reached down and squeezed their hand. “No, you didn’t.”

“Good, because I was hoping to use this moment to kiss you,” they said shamelessly. 

Lance was shameless where Keith was shy. 

“Uh-huh,” Keith said dumbly, leaning forward. 

“It’s okay?” Lance asked, hand on his chest to hold him back for a second. 

Keith nodded. When Lance didn’t budge, he gave an audible yes. Lance smiled into the kiss. 

It was slow, gentle. Their lips moved together and Lance gently tugged Keith closer. Their hands cupped his face while Keith sat there dumbly, just happy to be kissing them. 

When they pulled back, Keith couldn’t help that happy giggle that bubbled out of him. He hid his face with one hand, but couldn’t contain him excitement. 

“You’re amazing, Keith,” Lance said, kissing his cheek. 

-

Keith held a coffee in one hand, phone in the other as he walked to the library. His backpack was heavy on his already sore back. 

His phone buzzed in his hand. It was a text from Lance. He opened the text as he walked. He froze, it was a picture of him from behind. He spun around to see Lance walking toward him. 

And Lance was wearing—

Keith muttered a curse under his breath. They looked good. 

“You like it?” Lance asked, their cheeks tinted red.

Not with a blush. That was makeup. It was soft, made them look delicate. 

Keith liked it. 

And then there was the skirt. Lance wore a red sweater with a black and white plaid skirt. They wore red high top converse to match the sweater. Lance hand one hand clutching the messenger bag on their shoulder. Their grip tightened when Keith just stared. 

“Oh,” they said quietly. 

Keith shook his head hard. “No, no. You look amazing, like...I really like it. And red looks good on you.”

Lance’s face lit up. 

“Thank you,” they said happily. 

“Where are you heading?”

“Back to my dorm. You don’t have class right now, do you?”

“No,” Keith said, hands in the pockets of his jeans. “I was headed to the library to work.”

“You could come work in the dorm with me,” Lance suggested, smiling down at him. 

And how could Keith say no to Lance? Who stood there looks so fucking good in a skirt? He simply couldn’t. 

“Sure. Lead the way?”

Lance smiled and held out their hand to him. Keith slipped his hand into theirs without hesitation as they walked together. He didn’t hesitated at all.

He wasn’t even mad when his studying turned into a heated make out session. It was much less stressful compared to studying for his psychology exam.

A common misconception about asexuality: You could still enjoy sexual activities while not specifically feeling sexual attraction toward others. 

And Keith liked kissing Lance. He simply liked being close to them, to hold them close like this. He liked the idea excitement in their eyes when Keith pulled them into his lap. Keith especially liked that Lance never pushed him past where he was comfortable going. Truthfully, Keith wouldn’t mind someday having sex with Lance, but he wasn’t itchy for it. Not the way non-asexual people were. 

The make out session had been enough for him. It gave Keith an excuse to tangle his hands in Lance’s light brown hair. Keith absolutely loved their hair. 

Lance pulled lightly on Keith’s hair to pull him back. They studied him for a moment. “You don’t want more,” Lance said.

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Lance read Keith with ease. 

“I’m sorry,” he admitted, because he was. 

Lance was flush against him. Lance definitely wanted more. 

Lance shook their head. “No, no. Please don’t be. I’m honestly just happy to spend time with you.”

Keith nodded, arms sliding up around their shoulders. He just smiled. He was perfectly content. 

“So you like the skirt?”

“Makes you ass look good,” Keith said, echoing what Lance had said about the jeans he wore the other day. 

Lance laughed happily, still sat in his lap. They played with the ends of the skirt as they looked down at Keith. 

“You can ask,” they said.

“Ask what?”

“Why I wore a skirt,” Lance said. 

Keith frowned. “That’s not my business. Unless you want to tell me...did other people ask?”

Keith liked the skirt, liked their fashion sense. He wished he had the courage to be so bold and look so damn good at the same time. Lance's outfits made a statement. They were unforgettable. Keith certainly wouldn't be forgetting the skirt anytime soon.

Lance nodded. “It makes me happy. Other people have issues with that.”

“I’m sorry," he said because he really was. He knew better than anyone how cruel people could be with gender expression and identity. He'd gotten an earful for Curtis' mother about it, but Curtis was quick to defend his son. No one else ever said anything to Keith's face. He wondered, since Lance was a tad more bold, if people did say things to their face to make them feel less, or ashamed. The thought really pissed of Keith. Who could find the energy to be mean to Lance McClain. 

Keith leaned up and kissed their forehead. “People are mean. You look hot as fuck.”

Lance smiled sadly. They brushed Keith's long hair out of his face. “You’re a good guy, you know? I think you’re one of the last good ones. And I got lucky enough to snatch you up.”

Keith laughed softly into yet another kiss. He could feel himself slowly starting to fall. It was hard and fast, but there was no one else he’d want to fall for. It didn't scare him. 

Lance ran the GSA, the Environmental and Sustainability Club, the Psychology Club, the Prison Reform Club, the Latinx Club, and more. Lance sometimes spoke a bit of Spanish, teaching Keith some of the phrases, listened to Keith when his dysphoria was bad and brought him his favorite chocolates when he was sad. They were funny and kind. They were just...

Perfect. 

So Keith certainly didn’t mind that a few nights later he sat on top of Lance in Keith’s own bedroom. The door was locked, Curtis and Shiro were out on a date. They had the house to themselves and it was nice. 

Keith pulled back, looking down at a very smug Lance. He lightly hit their chest, but just laughed softly. 

Tonight, Lance wore short shorts again. Keith absolutely loved seeing all their different outfits. 

“We don’t have to do anything else,” Lance had said again. 

They had talked about this when they first came over that day. Keith certainly could be in the mood for more, but it wouldn’t be because of Lance. Keith would let them know when those times were because he trusted Lance to settle that issue. Lance never seemed to mind that Keith got them all worked up and never more. 

Keith hesitated. “I don’t want it, but I could help you...You’re just going to do it at home anyway, why bother waiting?”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “You mean you’re gonna—“

“If you want? I’ve only done it once but I could try?” 

“Hey, hey,” Lance caught his arm, getting him to look down at them. “Seriously. Only if you want to.”

Keith leaned down, kissing them. He pulled back. “Can I?”

“Fuck,” Lance muttered, hips shifting under him. “Yeah, please.”

Keith grinned. He liked making Lance happy, liked the idea that he made Lance so weak under his touch. It was comforting in a way, because he knew it was only for him. He especially liked being called a good boy by a breathless Lance, having their hands in his hair. He liked the attention of it all, knowing he had their undivided attention. When Lance finally came down from the high, the looked at Keith with half lidded eyes. They were a little out of it still, Keith could tell. He leaned up and kissed them. 

“You don’t...you don’t need anything?” Lance asked, wanting to return the favor. 

“Nope. I’ll call you next time I’m horny. Testosterone’s a bitch,” he laughed softly, curling up in their arms.

“Thought you weren’t attracted to me like that hm?” Lance hummed. 

“I’m not. The idea of you specifically doesn’t get me excited, but I trust you to help me when I am in the mood,” he explained, playing with Lance‘s hair. 

“Mm, okay,” Lance said and yawned big.

Keith smiled, kissing their forehead once again. He curled into their arms as Lance fell asleep.


End file.
